


Home

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: (Dates and times elude me so there is no accuracy to this being an actual graveyard in Tadfiled or anywhere of London or anywhere where this case of sickness may have been)
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	Home

It was once a fresh forest, new trees, small bushes, and Tadfiled wasn't so much Tadfiled as it was Filed!

The plague had killed off so many from the richest to poorest.

No one man was left untouched.

So, as things became, seeing as the lands only seemed to be awash with death and it's stink, those left of Field from the youngest to oldest gathered what they could, watched a last time their small village dip behind the hills, and were gone.

It wasn't the sprawling forgotten graveyard yet that housed two Dukes of Hell just yet.

But the ground it was used, the center of the newly growing forest, had it's taste of death.

Those dead of the plague were left there by family until it got too much and so few remained and the decision was made to leave for a new place.

No burial, no blessings, just fear of catching what took their lives.

Now the bodies rotted into the Earth, the soul rich with the bones and blood of the dead.

It grew thicker after that, it's what gave it that 'haunted' vibe later on. All the death it would come to hold.

But the first plague that those first of Tadfiled 'Field' had were the start of it all.

-

Then came better settlements.

People who better understood what was what and how to manage this and that.

The forest where the dead rested once before already seemed to those new to the lands like a good place to place their own. A distance from the living, safe, clear.

And so graves were made where those from before had not.

Stones, wood, some even put pets in this graveyard, just unmarked.

Blessed the dead had been, upkeep was done, love and memories lived on in this graveyard now where once it festered with please, piled with the unblessed, unburied.

All settlements come with their own set of problems.

New sicknesses, one being an odd number of spots everywhere upon the person appeared along with a fever.

But not just sickness.

Bad deals, trafficking, even malpractice-  
Everyone wanted to be the next richest man and to be the one to crack the answers to the newest sickness, abortions, War injuries, MONEY!

Death befell the newest settlement just as the first and the graveyard filled quickly.

Soon the upkeep slacked.

Even worse, WITH these people trying to become rich and crack the code, bodies during the night were exhumed, used as test subjects for modern science.

It wasn't long before the settlement left.

Just up and left.

They didn't take much if anything with them. Just seemed unlucky to live there now and so left.

The graveyard now began to grow thicker and deeper. The forest hiding it from those who looked in.

-

The final settlement that came, soon became Tadfiled. They moved back AWAY from the forest but if you asked why they did, they hurried off the question and never gave an answer.

This settlement was where the stone mausoleum came from. The rusty gate. The last of it's KNOWN bodies.

The founder of Tadfiled, named as such, died shortly after the town was constructed.

In his memory he was given a beautiful stone mausoleum, complete with slots for his whole family.

His wife, two daughters, and two sons.

The family are said to all rest there together but two Demons would tell you otherwise-

But for the time being, Mr. Tadfiled rested in the now remade graveyard.

It was cleared, it was taken care of, a fence was put up even~

It was short lived however.

It was said where the stone mausoleum lay was a ley-line, a gateway to Hell. It was where the bodies had first been dumped, it was where bodies had been taken to be used for science.

Mr. Tadfiled's family died mysteriously soon after he had, soon after the structure was built.

The kids were ordered to stay away from the mausoleum in fears it held some strange illness, yet kids never obeyed and a son fell sick and died after going out into the woods one night with his friends to the graveyard. To PROVE the adults were stupid.

Placing him inside to rest with his father, the wife and his daughter soon fell ill and died!

The Tadfiled's had been the ones to bring this town up-

But that graveyard...

In careful procedure, the town's folk put to rest the wife and daughter. No one was inside for long, flowers and gifts placed outside the structure, everyone just stayed as far away as they could until the bodies were settled inside the mausoleum and then, as if it never existed, the graveyard had become forgotten!

Two children remained and it was their idea to move Tadfiled to where it sits now.

To ease the minds of the folks who lived through the odd deaths of Mr. And Mrs. Tadfiled and two of their children. They chose to move the town back- And if anyone ever asked about the forest beyond or why they moved the town backwards instead of forward?

It was simple, Don't answer.

Whatever they'd done last seemed to have appeased the site-The remaining Tadfiled children were alive and seemed well, as was Tadfiled now safe and in the clear further away.

The children or by this time, adults, of Mr. And Mrs. Tadfiled had all but tried to forget about the strange deaths of their parents and siblings and ran Tadfiled as best they could.

It went well, it stayed a town, a cute little thing, but they never got to see it for themselves nor have their own children.

On the anniversary of Mr. Tadfiled's death, a strange silence was about the son's home.

No sign anywhere of the youth. No break in, no leaving!

His sister soon followed on the anniversary of her mother and sisters deaths.

Gone.

Like they'd never existed!

Yet their busts in memory of the founder and his family stood! They'd been real!

No one ever found out, it was never solved.

But when the site was found by two Demons, all the slots had been taken and filled.

But to Hastur and Ligur it was just a Home Away From Hell and together tore out the body of Mr. Tadfiled and his resting stone so they could claim the upper spot to sleep the days away when on Earth.

The forest now 'haunted' had started innocent enough. Just a lot of death and suspicion clogged it up until even the forest world outside the graveyard seemed unkempt, dark, foreboding. Anyone stupid enough would be LUCKY to get a chance to run back the way they'd come.

Those unlucky enough well-The two Dukes of Hell never minded adding an extra body to the piles of unmarked and forgotten ones over the years.

The blood they spilt gifted to Satan, the hearts, or brains, or what have you added bonuses to their Lord Below as a constant reminder of their Thanks for giving them such a place to retreat to, for the meals they got, the positions they were in in Hell.

Where once a man who founded a whole town lay, a new family now settled, nice and comfy in his resting place, the mortal's long dead remains just like the rest outside, forgotten dust piles in an unkempt graveyard, amongst a pile of bodies no one remembered even existed by this point.

Thank Satan for that!


End file.
